Crimson Coated Mansion for Seven, Please
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya always loved the world of ghosts. After given up the life of a seeker for haunting, her friends present her with the biggest challenge: The Himura Mansion. KaoruBattousai Read and Review... please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, everyone:) Coming out with new ideas. Huffah! This is one of them.**

**Summary:** Kaoru Kamiya always loved the world of ghosts. After given up the life of a seeker for haunting, her friends present her with the biggest challenge: The Himura Mansion. Kaoru/Battousai :D

**Rating:** M for Sexual content/Horror/Violence

**A Crimson Coated Mansion for Seven, Please – Prologue**

**-**

Kaoru sighed as she continued to stand next to the windowsill. Quietly, she tore her gaze from the city's buildings and lights over to Sano. He was watching her, grinning as his words hung in the air.

"I'll do it," she finally said.

Sano let out a sound of approval and jumped up from where he was seated. "That's the Kaoru I know!"

The said girl rolled her eyes. "Where is this place, anyway?"

"Somewhere in Japan…" Sano scratched his temple. "I'm not sure exactly, Misao has the location. Ask her."

"And who's coming with me? When am I leaving?"

The rooster-head laughed at her questions. "Slow down, missy. Misao and I are going to be with you-"

Kaoru bristled. "You mean I'm going to have a hyper active 15 year old in a 20 year old's body near me while I'm in that damned place? And you, of all people?! Isn't there anyone else that-"

"There will be a few people that live around there, and they can help us out. C'mon, Kaoru… loosen up. It's gonna be fun." Sano smiled. "Oh, and since you said you'd agree so early, we're leaving tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? But I still need to pack and get ready-"

"I'm sure Misao's already gone through 2 of your suitcases with packing… all you have to do is get ready."

Kaoru growled as she marched to the door. "Great. You're lucky I love you guys, or else I already would of bashed your heads in. Better yet, I'll do it when we get to that place…" She paused and turned towards Sano. "What's it called anyway?"

Sano let out another grin and rose his hands up, a poor attempt to look spooked as his eyes widened. "The Himura Mansion!"

The 21 year old nodded slowly. "Right… that's not scary, Sano." She opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving a sulking Sanosuke behind.

-

One day later, Kaoru sat at her desk, looking over information about this 'Himura Mansion'.

_Given to the Himura heir, Shinta Himura in 1843. In his young age of 28, Shinta did well in keeping the mansion in good shape, and every so often he would invite over 100 guests for a grand ball._

A ball? What kind of mansion was this? Kaoru sipped more at her drink. To her, this all sounded like a loud of useless nothings…

_In the year 1847, Shinta held one of the most well-known "parties" in all of Japan. The guests were too many to count. And on that night, Shinta had brutally murdered every one of them, including family. _

Kaoru choked. How can a simple man murder all those people? Forget useless nothings! This is bull!

She read on with an accusing look on her face. After that, he disappeared? Sano probably wrote this to try and scare her. It was poorly written anyway. Not bothering to read on, she shoved the papers in her folder. She may be someone who loves exploring haunted places, but please… this was just too much.

Kaoru's head shot up at the sound of knocking. "C'mon, missy, we're leaving now."

Oh? The rooster head wanted to play like that? Kaoru smirked. "Sure thing. And if anything happens to my bags," Kaoru opened the door and glared at Sano. "I'm going to murder everyone on that plane!"

Sano looked at her, confused. "Uhh… sure thing, Kaoru…" He helped her carry her suitcases.

The short woman sighed. Of all the haunted places she's been to, this is by far the phoniest…

Phew. Kaoru seems a bit negative about this, huh:( Makes me sad. Anyway, this is an idea I got from a dream. And my other soon to be out one-shot will be from an idea my friend gave me. It involves handcuffs…. Muahaha. Okay, seriously though. You all read… now, review? This one I'm actually going to update, since I have my own laptop now. Yay! No one to ever disturb my writing time or do something to my documents!!! Sadly though, it's school property… but still mine… I have it home… (Wishes she had a computer chair to spin in)


	2. Napping Gets You Nowhere

**I found out, that it's very hard to let go of the files I created before they were erased. That, and some guys can be really pathetic when they want to.**

**Clears throat Anyway…**

**-**

**Chapter One**

_Napping Gets You Nowhere..._

Kaoru sighed as Sano drove them to the 'haunted mansion'. It was quiet in their rented car. Misao, for once, was sitting quietly, maybe because she was too distracted with her camera. Kaoru guessed she was deleting pictures to make room for snapshots of this mansion.

The plane ride was alright for Kaoru, she's been on worse before. But poor Sano hated it. He never liked flying, neither did Misao, but girl had an easier time…

Sapphire eyes drifted towards the man in the passenger seat next to Sano. The tall man had known who they were when he saw them in the airport. It had freaked Kaoru, but Sano seemed to know him. He was supposed to be their tour guide, something like that, and he was currently helping Sano with directions to the mansion. The whole hour they had spent with him, he hadn't even given his name. Kaoru's thoughts remained cautious.

"Sorry, but what's your name again?" Misao asked him, voicing the question Kaoru was thinking.

He glanced in the back seat for a moment, and then answered, "Aoshi Shinomori."

Misao smiled at him, shifting in her seat with genuine interest. "And you're going to be staying with us?"

"That's right. The owner of the Himura Mansion has asked me to be your guide."

"Yeah," Sano said his eyes still on the road. "I've known the owner, Kenshin long enough to trust his friends." Aoshi looked in front of him again, his cool blue eyes holding no emotion.

Kaoru swung her eyes in Sano's direction. "You _know_ him? Why is it that I did not know this?"

"Well-"

"Turn here; go straight for about 15 miles and then we will be at the mansion," Aoshi interrupted.

"Hm," was all Kaoru said after.

"But before that," Aoshi said. "I need to make a little stop."

"Okay…" Sano replied slowly.

It was silent for a few minutes before Misao's hyper mood kicked into gear.

Kaoru sighed. She had a feeling this whole trip was going to be something... strange.

-

Hair ruffling in the wind, his chocolate eyes crinkling up in the corners as a smile set into his features. Lifting his gaze, he traced an imaginary line around the wispy clouds with his finger, knowing that this would probably be one of the last times he would be able to see the sky so beautiful.

The young man jumped slightly when his cell phone rang, breaking the silence of his small house. He rolled his eyes and answered.

"What?"

"Sou," the female voice replied. "Aoshi and the others will arrive soon."

Soujiro's lips kicked up in one corner. "Yes. Thank you, Tomoe."

There was a long pause on the other end. Then Tomoe spoke up, this time her voice sad and distant. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if one of them realizes before…?"

Soujiro let out a small chuckle, startling the woman over the phone. "It depends, really. First on the definition of 'good' you're implying. Second, if one of them escapes, then Megumi and Aoshi know what to do. Quit worrying."

"And if they fail," Tomoe's voice, now deadpan and without life, rung through Soujiro's ear.

"Well," He breathed, his lips twisting up into a crazed smile, his now crimson eyes flashing in the fading light of the sun. He let out a wicked chuckle, a complete contrast to the quiet laugh he had done moments before. "If they fail, then I shall slit their throats. Besides, Tomoe, once they step inside that mansion, they wouldn't dare turn back."

Then he paused for a moment, his grin turning into a small, triumphant smile. "After all, you didn't run, did you?"

Silence met his words. He wasn't surprised when he heard the sound of the line going dead a few moments after. Sighing, he put the phone back into his pocket.

Soujiro ran a hand through his hair and smiled in anticipation. Once this was over, he'd be free from this world.

His eyes caught sight of the car pulling into his small driveway. He saw Aoshi through the window, nodding. He knew Sano was in the car, but there were two in the back seat whom he had not seen before. Once the car stopped, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over, his expression still holding a smile. Aoshi was out of the car first, greeting him.

"Soujiro!"

Still smiling, Soujiro patted the rooster's back. "Long time, Sano," Damn this man's height…

Sano mimicked his action, "Yeah, never thought I'd see you again."

"Sano," a struggling voice spoke up. "Kaoru is not waking up!"

"'Kay Weasel! Soujiro, that's Misao. Misao, Soujiro. And the one sleeping is Kaoru…"

Misao stood up straight from the car, bouncing to her full height and waving. "Hi!"

"Hello."

Soujiro's gaze reverted to the girl half laying in the backseat of the small car. The door hung open to let him see her, and he raised a brow. Her aura was pure…

Soujiro chuckled.

_That's the one…_

-

"Well, I have to say it is good to see you again."

Kaoru awoke slowly to the sound of voices. Blinking dazed eyes slowly, she sat up from her lying position.

"Kaoru," Misao's enthusiastic voice invaded her mind. "Finally, you're awake!"

Eyes now fully open, the said girl looked around. She was in a small room, lying on a peach-color couch. The room was dimly lit, but it was clean and bright enough to see clearly.

"Where are we?" Her voice was raspy from lack of use. She cleared her throat wit a grimace.

"Oh, we're at Soujiro's house. This was the stop Aoshi said he had to make. He, Sano, and Sou are in the kitchen talking about whatever. Obviously Aoshi's 'little' stop was going to take longer then expected," she muttered.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "Why wasn't I woken up when we got here?"

Misao rolled her eyes. "I tried to wake you up to get you out of the car, but you wouldn't move. Gosh, Kaoru, if I knew you slept like that then I would have brought a wheel chair with us. Sano had to carry you in."

"Sorry," the girl muttered, getting up to stretch her stiff limbs. "Where's the kitchen?"

"It's that way," her friend pointed in the direction. "But they told me to stay in here and tell you not to go in there. I suppose they want to catch up."

"Huh," was all Kaoru said.

"Hey, missy!"

Kaoru's head snapped up at the sound of Sano's voice. "Rooster head, why didn't you wake me up?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, we tried. But it ended up with me carrying you into the house. You're heavier then you look…"

For once, Kaoru ignored his comments. Something about his expression seemed a little distant, and worried.

"Well, Kaoru, this is Soujiro. Soujiro, Kaoru."

"Hello, Miss Kaoru," the man next to Sano said, his smile faltering a bit.

Kaoru forced a smile and waved slightly.

After a bit of chatting, Aoshi decided that they leave. It was getting dark, and they needed to get to the mansion so they can unpack.

Kaoru, as uncomfortable as she was, didn't mind that at all.

-

"So, what'd you three talk about back there?"

Aoshi turned his head slightly to give Misao a glance. "That's private."

Kaoru switched her careful gaze to Sano, who fidgeted in his seat, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Ah."

"Here," The ice man (Kaoru's nickname for Aoshi) said suddenly. "Turn left here."

"Well, looks like we're here," Sano said after a few moments.

Realizing she hadn't looked at her surroundings since she got into the car, Kaoru's eyes widened and she turned to look out the window.

_Holy…_

"Whoa," Misao said, reading her friend's thought.

-

REVIEW, please. :)


End file.
